Ananta
Ananta is a demon in the series. History Born from the mouth of the sleeping Balarama (sun god's brother) it devoured all but Balarama's head. Shesha is the king of all nagas according to Hindu mythology and one of the primal beings of creation. He is sometimes called Ananta Shesha which means "Endless Shesha" as he is said to hold all the planets in the universe on his hoods. He is usually depicted as a massive coiled serpent with as many as five to one thousand heads, sometimes wearing an ornate crown on each head. The heads are not only venomous but spew fire as well. Shesha is used by Vishnu as a bed, and he is often found sleeping upon his back. Shesha will also constantly be found singing about the glories of Vishnu from all his many mouths. One story of Shesha tells of when he challenged the devas, claiming that only the great Hindu Triad could defeat him. Only the god of wind, Vayu, accepted his challenge. Shesha wrapped himself around a large mountain and told Vayu that he would be the winner should he destroy the mountain. Vayu created powerful storms, but Shesha simply enlarged himself and swallowed up the storms. Vayu, weakened from his attempts to defeat Shesha, was overpowered and swallowed by the serpent causing all living things to lose the ability to breathe. Luckily Vishnu told Shesha to release Vayu, Shesha obeyed, and in doing so the mountain he was wrapped around instantly crumbled. At the end of each Kalpa (time period allotted to the earth) the serpent destroys all creation. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Final: Snake Race, Boss. *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Hiryu Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Snake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Dragon Race *Persona 3: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Aeon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Book *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race, Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ananta appears as the final round boss of the Golden Ark Casino's Ultimate Battle area and as support for Vishnu in some of his later appearances as an event boss. Players can obtain his plug-in by gathering a large amount of items dropped in the Champion Course which is accessed by being the top player within UB for the month. He is a triple fusion of Qing Long, Koumokuten, and Raja Naga. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Final'' Known as Shesha, he appears as a boss that has taken over the Metropolitan Government Office. ''Persona 3'' Together with the Persona Vishnu, the two can perform a Fusion Spell, Infinity, which makes the whole party invincible for one round. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Ananta can be obtained by rank fusing Naga eight times. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Armasnak, he can perform the combo Dragon Cross with Ares. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Ananta blocks the way to the topmost levels of the Karma Temple once the party reaches an elevation of 21,832 ft. It relays a message left by Sera but then states the Embryon will be terminated if they refuse to obey. Ananta gets 7 press turns a round and follows a few set turn patterns while fought. One of which uses the Nerve based Stun Wave and Dream Haze status ailments along with Sonic Wave to try to inflict Panic status. Another to use Dekunda if debuffed followed by 4 turns of Tarukaja. Ananta will typically focus on one person and use 5 turns of normal physical attacks, Power Charge, and then finish with another normal attack. Finally, there is also a pattern where Ananta will alternate between Mudo and Mudoon to try and kill the party for the whole round. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Dormina Amrita Spring of Life |D-Skill= Mediarahan Diarahan Vigilant |Password= 6ZJeFgyckxkxiUcx WRjx#hetxz7Jgx#g }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-3 hits, 1 enemey |Skill= Mabufudyne\Innate Amrita\Innate Drain Ice\73 Makarakarn\74 |Drop= }} ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |Racial= Constrict |Skill= Makarakarn* |Passive= Attack All* |FusedQuote= Shaaa! I am Ananta the Snake! I answer your beckoning, and give you the command of my blades! |FusingQuote= Shaaa! It seems you'll have me fused. Give me the command! I look forward to this. }} |-| Overclocked= |Racial= Constrict |Skill= Makarakarn |Passive= Attack All* |FusedQuote= Shaaa! I am Ananta the Snake! I answer your beckoning, and give you the command of my blades! |FusingQuote= Shaaa! It seems you'll have me fused. Give me the command! I look forward to this. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Racial= Dragon Bind |Skill= Makarakarn |Passive= Attack All* |FusedQuote= They call me Ananta the Snake. I may be an old fart, but I try. |FusingQuote= I don`t mind fusing, but I`m not as young as I used to be. Take it easy on this geezer. }} Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Bosses